


The Moon Will Sing

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [16]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Affection, Double Drabble, F/M, Groping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: "Ask me nicely."Prompt: Forced to beg/hierophilia/chastity
Relationships: Artemis/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Series: October 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	The Moon Will Sing

**Author's Note:**

> """forced""""

Her hands are cool, gentle and soft despite the calluses on her fingertips, tracing along Grizzop’s chest, up his jaw, stroking up his ear to hold the tip of it between her thumb and forefinger. “My champion,” she says, her voice like the wind in the forest, and Grizzop closes his eyes and tips into her hands. She presses a kiss to his brow, and warmth floods him in a slow curling.

When he opens his eyes, her lips are curved in a smile, her eyes shining and silver. “What would you ask of me?” she asks, light, teasing. She rolls Grizzop’s ear between her fingers, and Grizzop shudders forward, a low puppy-whine in his throat.

“Anything,” Grizzop gasps, and then has to bite back a yelp as she hooks a hand around the back of his skull, tips him towards her, pulling his back into a long arch.

“Anything,” she echoes, eyes trailing down Grizzop’s body. She drags her palm down the taut line of his torso, fingertips tracing pectoral and abdominal muscles, walking along the jut of his hips, tracing lightly between his legs. “Can you ask me nicely, champion?” she purrs.

Grizzop, as it turns out, can.


End file.
